Cause You Know Just What To Say
by So tired
Summary: "There was a storm here at Lima, Ohio but everything is alright now"


"Good morning Lima! It's six in the morning and-" The radio went on until Rachel Berry turned it off. Six o'clock was way to early for anyone to get out of the bed, but she knew that if she slept a little longer she would be late for school, even if her mother was driving her there. It took her a whole hour to get ready and get downstairs to grab something to eat. She avoided making any sounds when her mother greeted her. And it wasn't because she was mad at her or anything; she just wasn't a morning person that you would expect if you met her. With an apple in her hand, she went to the living room and turned on the TV. The rest of the hour passed fast and soon Shelby drove Rachel to her school and she was met by Quinn on the entrance.

Quinn and Rachel became closer after Regionals. Quinn changed when she had Beth and now she was best friends with a girl that she slushied every day at the beginning of the school year. Most of all, she couldn't believe that a girl like Rachel is would ever even consider hanging out with her but the world is messed up like that. She always thought she didn't deserve her for a friend and that she didn't deserve Puck as her boyfriend. They've been going out since the birth of their child, who is now adopted, probably by some good family that could take care of her.

Most of the school day passed pretty slowly for Rachel. Classes were boring and she couldn't avoid a slushie she got before her English class. What hurt the most was that it was done by Finn, her ex boyfriend. He has changed since he started football again. Even though he did come to Glee, his interest in it was reduced. Rachel's love for him was definitely not love anymore. What she thought would last forever ended and she wasn't up for doing anything this days. No one knew that Rachel had a side that isn't annoying and they kind of missed it. Mr. Shue was great, but they all agreed that without Rachel they wouldn't have made it to the Regionals. She was the one who was pushing them the most and they were all aware that her voice was the best from all of them.

When all the classes ended Rachel walked with Quinn to the choir room for Glee practice. Right after their coach came in they started singing. 'No Air' was the song that they were practicing but Rachel and Finn weren't into it. No emotions or anything that could indicate that love existed two month ago.

"I can't do this. Maybe someone should replace me." Rachel cut off the song in the middle. She sat on her chair and lowered her head.

"Okay, Quinn, come on." Mr. Shue called.

Rachel sat out the whole rehearsal that day. It was no other than Puck that approached her when the rehearsal ended. They weren't close but she was the only person that Puck could talk to.

"You okay?" He asked as he sat on the chair next to her.

At first surprised Rachel answered almost immediately "Sure, why are you here?"

"Um… we just had Glee" He tried with a joke which didn't work.

"I mean here, with me. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Whatever you want…" He said with desperation in his voice. He could never admit it but he loved Rachel. Maybe not romantically but as friend. He never had anyone but his football team mates to talk to, so it was heartbreaking that she just turned him down when he was trying to help.

"Hey." Rachel said, answering her phone.

"Are you home?" Her mother asked. Rachel was sitting by the piano, which she was previously playing.

"It's 5 in the afternoon, of course I'm home mom" She replied as she rolled her eyes. She liked the fact that she was living with her mother now but Shelby could sometimes be very concerned and Rachel didn't like _that_ much attention. She just wasn't used to it. Her fathers were always there for her and she could tell them everything but she liked that they weren't so overprotective.

"I am just checking to see if you are going anywhere and to tell you I won't be home until later tonight. You have dinner in the fridge, so you don't have to wait for me." With that came another eye roll from Rachel. Shelby knew that Rachel didn't go out often and that she told her a day ahead if she did.

"Bye mom. I'll see you when you come home." She hung up and on the other side Shelby shook her head at her daughter's answer.

Rachel put the phone beside her and continued her playing. She played 'Hello' by Lionel Richie. The first time she played it was with Jesse, when they first met. It always reminded her of how happy she was when she was with him and now she is just melancholic. Nothing was right in her life. First Jesse left, then Finn and then she moved to her mother's house. She didn't want to move but she did it for her fathers. They work a lot and they have to be focused on that right now, so she asked her mother if she could move. Shelby's house was big and beautiful. Rachel loved every room in it, especially the living room, where she was now. She spent a lot of time in there because of the piano. Even though she never had any piano lessons, it was her passion. With some things that her mom taught her, she was getting better from day to day.

While Shelby was still in Carmel high school, rehearsing with Vocal Adrenaline even if it was eight o'clock in the evening, Rachel was in her new bedroom. She held her knees near to her chest and paced back and forth on her big bed. Since she was a little girl, her only fear were thunderstorms, not that anyone except for her fathers knew that. It was sunny outside the whole day until half an hour ago. No one expected anything like this, and most certainly Rachel didn't expect it, that's for sure. It was the warmest day since the beginning of the year and it didn't give away any impression of thunderstorm.

The girl reached for her phone and got to Puck's number but kept looking for something else. She dialed a number that was, even though she swore she was going to delete it several times, still there. She put the cell phone near her ear, while still pacing. It rang many times and when a guy answered, she managed to say just three simple words "I need you" but that was enough for the guy on the other side of the line to jump off his chair in school's auditorium and, with only few words to his coach, leave in a hurry. It was a great risk to go out in the storm and drive to her house, but he would do anything for her. He did see a couple of trees falling but still decided to go on. He couldn't help but think of reasons why Rachel would call him and ask him to come over. She didn't speak to him in weeks and it was a mystery for him. Not that that would ever stop him.

Ride to her house was a little longer than twenty minutes but when he finally came and walked to the door he assumed that it would be locked, but after seeing that no one will open the door, he pushed them open and came it to the house.

The lights were off everywhere in the house and it gave him no clue of where Rachel could be. He never went in the house before, so he didn't know where her room is but he soon found it on the second floor. As soon as he came in, he noticed the girl curled up on her bed and rushed towards her. He put his arms around her and tried various techniques to calm her down but nothing seemed to work. He figured that she just needed him there for her and with "everything's going to be alright" the long, but comfortable, silence began.

Jesse wasn't sure why she was in his arms, crying, but that didn't matter to him. He wanted to make her feel safe and help her. After all, he did have many things to apologize for. He broke her heart and didn't even think of saying sorry. And to top all of the things he did in between, he broke an egg on her face. An egg! He wasn't angry at himself at the time but after a few days it all gathered up ant until this day there was not a moment in which he felt something less than awful and ashamed. He treated her terribly and he knew it but his face lit up when he was the one that she called to comfort her. That led him to thinking that Finn did something to her but that thought was quickly abandoned when Rachel spoke to him.

"I'm sorry." She simply said. She was afraid of speaking any longer.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad that you called me to be here." He quickly answered and then continued "Can you tell me what happened?"

"The storm." Her voice cracked when another thunder hit. She flinched but Jesse held her stronger. "I… I needed someone here to hold me." Jesse now understood everything and as silly as it sounded, that a teenage girl would be afraid of a thing like that, he held her closer. He didn't want to leave her alone as long as it was stormy outside. _I'm not letting her go this time, _he thought for himself.

"I'm here now and it looks like it's stopping." He said. Ten minutes later the storm really did stop and with that crying of Rachel.

They were laying on the bed close to each other, even after the storm had stopped, no one dared to move because of how it felt. It wasn't long until they both fell asleep. At first, Jesse was afraid of it, but Rachel's more important than yelling of her mother when she comes back home. Shelby did scare him and he knew that she wouldn't like to see him in Rachel's bed but coziness put him to sleep against his wishes. They were both really comfortable in each others arms. For a long time none of them would ever think that there is still a chance for them but tonight Jesse got hope for something that would be different from the last time. He didn't want to repeat the last year, not just because of their break-up but because he wanted it to be more serious this time.

It was 9.30 when Rachel's mom came home. She was tired and just wanted to go to sleep but she needed to see Rachel first. After she had drank a glass of water she went upstairs and came into her daughter's room. She was angry when she saw her daughter embraced by Jesse but decided to let them sleep because she knew that Rachel couldn't sleep last few nights. Even though she did not approve of the things Jesse did to Rachel, she did think that he was good for her. He was a good guy and Shelby liked him from his audition for Vocal Adrenaline. She quietly exited Rachel's room and headed downstairs to the living room.

"There was a big storm tonight here at Lima, Ohio. Thunderstorm damaged one billboard and countless number of trees. Even though most of the residents stayed in their houses, there is a small number of injured. The meteorologists say that the storm came unexpectedly but even if we didn't know about it, everything's alright now." The voice of an anchor on local news station spread through the Corcoran house when Jesse headed out to his home.

"I'm here for everything you need. I love you, Rachel and I know that I may have done some horrible things but I-" He tried to finish the sentence but she interrupted him with a kiss.

"I love you too."

After he left Rachel went upstairs, succeeding to avoid her mother. She changed to her pajamas and got to her bed after a quick checking of MySpace. She was happy again. The guy she always loved, loved her back. Who knew one terrible storm could bring such a wonderful thing? Rachel sure didn't expect it. She was buried in her thoughts when the door of her room suddenly opened to reveal her mother. Shelby walked slowly to her bed and sat next to her. They both stayed silent for a minute before Shelby said something.

"Why was Jesse here?" She asked her daughter in a concerned voice.

"I called him. I'm afraid of storms." Rachel quickly explained. She didn't want her mother to know it but she knew that Shelby wouldn't approve if it was something else.

"You could have called me, honey. You know I am here for everything you need, right?" Shelby questioned as she took Rachel's hand in hers.

"I know, I just… needed Jesse." Came the simple reply from Rachel. "We are together again, just so you know." She then continued, a little scared of what reaction she would get from her mother.

"So I've heard. You weren't really quiet in the hallway. I'm not really happy about it, but if it makes you happy, it's alright with me. I love you, Rach." She finished as she kissed the girl's forehead and got up and was on her way out of the room.

"I love you too, mom." Rachel smiled to herself and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.


End file.
